


Match Made By Cloak

by IrxnStrxnge



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Kissing, Locked In, M/M, Nightmares, Pining, Sarcasm, The cloak and pepper are good bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, in this house we appreciate pepper potts and everything she has done for tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrxnStrxnge/pseuds/IrxnStrxnge
Summary: The cloak plays matchmaker when it gets fed up with its master pining over a certain handsome genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. They object to it, at first... but what can you do when a weird, ancient magic piece of cloth decides that you are meant to be together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written anything in quite some time. I hope it's something readable. This is actually a continuation of a little one-shot I posted some time ago: [This one right here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669871/chapters/33940521) Doesn't have to be read, only if you want some context. Otherwise, this can probably be read on its own!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

It was dark outside, probably past midnight, and Tony couldn't sleep. It was more than that. Not only was he unable to close his eyes and rest, no, he also couldn't turn his stupid brain off and all the stressing thoughts that came with it.

He didn't know what was worse: being able to sleep and having non-stopping nightmares which would cause him to startle awake in the middle of the night, often followed by a panic attack... or not being able to sleep at all.

Either way, he ended up exhausted and tired in the morning- and in no mood to talk about it.

He groaned quietly and rolled around in the bed, kicking the covers off himself in the process. It was way too warm in his room anyway. His hope that the nights might become a bit more tolerable after Thanos was defeated had disappeared rather quickly.

All he was able to see every time he closed his eyes was the kid's tear-stained face moments before he turned to dust under his very own hands... and even though Peter was back at his Aunt May's and fine Tony couldn't shake off the feeling that he had disappointed him; that he had let the kid down.

Because he had, in more than just one way.

He was just about to drown in his own self-sorrow when a rather loud knock on the door startled him into a sitting position. "Yeah?", he called out softly into the dark but there was no answer besides another knock.

"Clint, if that's another one of your awful attempts at a prank I'm gonna lose it.", Tony hissed while getting out of his bed. He opened the door, fully expecting to find no one there and hearing obnoxious cackle from the air vents above him.

Just that there was someone there. Well, maybe not someone but something. Stephen's weird magical cloak, to be more specific and it was floating and moving in a way that made it come across as almost... hectic?

Tony squinted at the hallway light that blinded him and reached out to calm the piece of cloth. "What's the mat-", he started to ask just to stop mid-sentence. He was talking to garment.

_Ah, what the hell._

He picked his question up again. "Everything okay?" The cloak gave a weird jerk and then wrapped himself around his hand, trying to pull him out of the doorway. He hadn't expected the thing to be so strong. "Easy! Easy!", he ground out, trying not to be too loud and wake half his teammates in the process. Steve, in particular, was a very light sleeper.

He thought his best option here was to just go along with this abduction... until he realised that their destination probably was Stephen's bedroom. The red lights in his head started to blink rapidly.   
  
_Abort mission._

This wasn't a good idea. No, no, this was worse- this was terrible. Ever since that interesting moment in his office a few months ago he had avoided the tall, handsome man. Well, not entirely but he avoided being alone with him as much as it was possible.   
  
Stephen had agreed to become part of the Avengers after that but mostly kept to himself, still spending a lot of time at the Sanctum and just rarely staying over at the Avengers facility. Often just when the work there had kept him occupied well into the night and he didn't want to bother Wong with barging into the Sanctum so late.   
  
His room was at the very end of the hallway to give him the space he needed, although Tony was, deep down, kind of disappointed that he was so far away from him.

"Stop!", he begged his kind of kidnapper. "I don't want to disturb your master in the middle of the night!"

_I don't want to talk to him alone._

The cloak did not listen, not at all. He kept on dragging him forward.   
  
"Tony?" At this, the piece of cloth actually stopped. So did Tony. "Tony, is everything alright?" He turned his head towards the source of the voice. Damn Steve for being so sensitive to any sort of noise.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine.", he softly replied. "Just... I need to use the bathroom." He cringed at that. "I'm sorry for waking you." He really hoped Steve was satisfied with that answer and it appeared to be so when he heard a huff and the sound of the soldier getting back into bed.

No sooner had the conversation ended did the cloak continue with pulling him along. Only now did Tony see that Stephen's door was slightly opened. Obviously, it had to have gotten out some way.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" At that, the thing turned around and if he didn't know any better, he would say this was the equivalent of Pepper giving him her raised eyebrow look. He sighed. "Fine, fine. You got me. Lead the way."

It seemed to believe him because it let go of his hand and continued to float in front of him. They finally arrived at Stephen's room and Tony carefully peeked his head inside. "Strange? Are you awake?", he whispered into the dark room. He couldn't see a thing. "Your furniture is harassing me while I am trying to sleep." Not completely wrong there.

There was no answer however and his brows furrowed in confusion. "Strange?", he asked again. This time there was a sound but it wasn't Stephen's deep and calming voice. It was a ruffling of some sort... it sounded suspiciously like him rolling around in his bed.   
  
"Stephen?" He started to get concerned at this point. His head turned and he looked at the cloak who was floating next to the door, apparently staring at him. What the hell did it expect from-

A loud whimper caused him to flinch. That hadn't been him and certainly hadn't been the cloak. That left... the man currently in the dark room. 

_Oh no.  
_

His brain told him to just close the door and leave him be, to go back to bed and spend the rest of the night staring at his ceiling, suffering and pining in silence. After all, this was heavy privacy invasion- walking into another man's room while he was asleep.

The problem was that the cloak and his body- not his heart, no- told him another thing. "Stephen, I'm coming in.", Tony announced, a little louder but still practically whispering. He stepped inside the room but didn't bother with the lights. That would just give Stephen a fright.

Again, there was no real answer except for another, quieter whimper which made Tony freeze in his spot. Was this- was Stephen having a nightmare? He cursed his eyes for not being able to see in the pitch black and tried to make out the bed somehow.

He finally snapped out of his somewhat paralyzed state when Stephen screamed. It lasted less than a second but it was enough for him. "FRIDAY, turn on the lights.", he hastily told the A.I while running over to the source of the scream. "Dimm them a bit.", he advised when the brightness even blended him.

After a heartbeat in which his eyes adjusted to the light, he finally found Stephen, rolling around in his bed and apparently trying to kick something off of him. The blankets had fallen off the bed and Tony could see that his forehead was drenched in sweat, eyelids fluttering rapidly.

Tony softly called out to him. "Strange." Nothing. "Stephen." Still nothing, the sorcerer just kept rolling around and hissing at unseen threats. Tony frowned, lost at what he was supposed to do until he remembered what Pepper would do when he woke up from a nightmare, close to a panic attack and hyperventilating.

She would tell him to look at her, would tell him to breathe, would tell him to concentrate on her, would hold him and promise him that he would be fine until he managed to calm down. He had been so thankful for her in moments like that, even more than usually. It still stung a little in his chest when he thought about the fact that they didn't work out in the end.

He leaned down towards Stephen and reached for a flinching hand, hesitating for a moment because this was different, Stephen and him weren't a couple, he had no right to touch him, especially when he was asleep but then the sorcerer hissed out a quiet "Please, don't." and his scepticism faded away.

Tony softly grabbed the other man's hand, successful in stopping him from thrashing around but not in waking him from his nightmare. "Stephen, it's okay.", he softly told him. He didn't want to shake him in an attempt to wake him up so he just continued to hold his wrist and to tell him all sorts of calming nonsense.   
  
The struggling man didn't stop to move, if anything, it just became worse and Tony was sure he saw tear stains on his cheek and just as he was about to let go and ask the cloak for help, Stephen's eyes flew open.

For about a second, neither of them moved, too shocked in the position they had found themselves in. Strange's beautiful ocean-like eyes were still glued to his and Tony opened his mouth, ready to explain the situation.   
  
"I-" That's how far he got before Stephen shoved him backwards, almost causing him to crash into a desk. Tony watched with wide eyes as the sorcerer frantically wiped his eyes and cheek with the back of his hand in a desperate attempt to hide the tears.

"What on earth are you doing in my room, Stark?!", he angrily growled as soon as he was done with the wiping. The man in question pointed at the door and then at him, trying to explain without words. When it became clear to him that Stephen didn't understand he started to talk.

"Your- your cloak woke me up and led me to your room.", he softly told him while he awkwardly stood in the middle of the room. "I... I realised you were having a bad dream and tried to calm you."

Stephen stared at him for a moment before blinking once, twice. Very slowly. "Tried to calm me?", he repeated. "I can't imagine something more calming than waking up with you staring at me." His furious voice made Tony stare at the ground, sheepishly.

"I just thought-"

"You actually  _think_?"

"When I had nightmares, Pepper used to-"  
  
His reply was icy. "I don't have nightmares."

"But you were just crying-"  
  
"I. was. not."

Tony bit the inside the of his cheek, really trying to keep any snarky comment inside his mouth. The sorcerer seemed to have forgotten that he had been face to face with him just a few moments ago.

Arguing with him wouldn't lead to everything however so he decided to drop it. "Very well." He looked around the room, a little lost. "I guess I'll just..." Tony pointed towards the still slightly opened door. "I'm sorry.", he muttered as an apology but just as he was about to leave, the door shut right in his face.

For a moment he stared blankly at the barrier which was just a few inches away from his face, thinking about how it had almost broken his nose. Slowly, he turned his head towards Stephen in an unspoken question.   
  
...but the man shook his head, indicating that it hadn't been him who had closed the door with that much force. Even more confused now, Tony slightly knocked on it.

"Hello?", he called out in uncertainty. "Is someone out there?" When there was no answer, Tony knocked again, louder and slightly more aggressive this time. "This isn't funny." It really wasn't. He growled to himself, cursing the fact that he had ever gotten up, to begin with.   
  
And then Stephen groaned in annoyance. This caused Tony to look at him yet again. "What? What is it?"

The taller man shook his head. "You said my Cloak brought you here?" Tony looked at him, eyes narrowed and calculating before slowly nodding. And then it hit him.   
  
_Oh oh._

"You mean..." He jerked his head towards the door, asked "It locked us in here?" and watched open-mouthed as Stephen gave a single nod as an answer. His stomach turned and his hands balled into fists.

This wasn't good. Tony didn't want to be locked inside with him, he really didn't. He wanted to get out of here as fast as possible but the frantic yanking on the door handle didn't do any good.

They were locked inside.

Frustrated, he softly headbutted the door. "Why?", he then asked, refusing to turn around and face Stephen.   
  
"Take a wild guess."

Another headbutt, this one harder. He was in no mood to talk about this. "Alright then. Let's just call out for Steve or someone. They can get us out.", he suggested after the other man failed to come up with anything productive besides a frustrated sigh. Not that that was really productive. Or helpful.

"If the Cloak doesn't want us to get out, I doubt it's gonna let anyone in here." This was even less helpful. At last, Tony couldn't take talking to the door anymore and turned around to find Stephen leaning against the wall, eyes trained on him.   
  
"So?" He felt uncomfortable under his piercing gaze. "If it comes to it, someone can just break the door down. It's not that hard." It might have been a bit extreme but Tony would have done anything to escape this situation.   
  
Stephen, however, didn't seem too fond of the idea and waved it off. "Forget it. The Cloak is just going to find another way to make us talk this out." At that, Tony's eyes grew big.  _This_? He had never heard the sorcerer talk about... well, them.

...but maybe that was because he had rarely talked to him at all.

"I don't know what you mean?" If his voice hadn't given out at the end, it might even had come across as believable. Sadly, this gave Stephen the opportunity to stare at him in disapproval.

"Is that so?"

He started to get really pissed off with this passive-aggressive sarcasm and was just about to retort when he got distracted... once again thanks to Stephen and his damn good looks. His hair was dishevelled, almost looking like it had that day in his office...

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony?" Tony froze and could feel the other man do the same. "Tony?" Pepper's voice was louder now, closer. No reason to panic though.

"Are you in your office?" Okay, maybe it was time to panic. He couldn't be seen like this, nose buried in the sorcerer's neck.

That would be too embarrassing.

Stephen apparently thought something along the lines because no sooner had Pepper finished the question die he jump back, leaving Tony to almost fall face first onto the floor. Luckily, he managed to catch his balance in time.

He saw the Cloak quickly wrapping itself around its master's shoulder again and resting there. He was just done straightening his suit when the CEO of Stark Industries opened the door of his office and stepped inside.   
  
"Have you fallen asleep on the desk ag-" She had been looking at something on her phone and only when she almost bumped into Stephen did her face lift from the screen, stopping her mid-question. "Oh."

There was an awkward silence in which neither of the 3 managed to get something out. Pepper obviously felt bad that she had interrupted what might have been an important meeting. Well, that wouldn't have been completely wrong...

"Um, Miss Potts.", Tony finally managed to get out while stepping between her and the tall man. "This is Doctor Strange." He gestured towards Stephen. "Doctor, meet the CEO of Stark Industries."   
  
The sorcerer shook his head once like he was trying to escape a trance and then stretched his hand out. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Potts." The woman observed him for a moment with a small smirk on her lips before returning the handshake.

"The pleasure is all mine, Doctor." She cocked her head to the side. "I wonder though... the 'doctor'. Is it real or-" Stephen chuckled with his low, beautiful voice.   
  
"Yes, it is. I have a PhD and an M.D."

"Impressive." She gave Tony an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in the middle of something here." That caused the genius to almost choke on his spit but he covered it with a few coughs.

Apparently, he didn't cover it well enough for he could see Pepper's eyes narrowing and observing him. "It's nothing.", he quickly continued. "The good Doctor was just about to leave." He glanced at Stephen, hoping he'd catch on.

Thankfully, he did.

"Yes, I was just on my way outside." This time, he offered his hand to Tony who stared at it for a moment. A handshake seemed so intimate... even when his nose had been buried in the sorcerer's neck less than a minute ago. Nevertheless, he took the scarred and twitching hand and forced a smile on his face.   
  
"I'm glad that we have come to an... agreement?" Stephen had never really told him that he'd join The Avengers but after this...   
  
"Yes, yes, very well." The tall man's hand squeezed his and Tony had to stifle a groan. He needed to keep it together. "I will get in touch with you soon to discuss the details." With that, he let go of him, bid his farewell and left the office, closing the door behind him.

Tony stared at him even after the door was closed. Looking back, that might have given away something.   
  
"So... who was that?" Pepper was onto him, he knew it. He absolutely knew it. He adjusted his tie even though it sat perfectly.  
  
"Didn't you listen?", he huffed at her in annoyance. "That was-"  
  
"Doctor Strange, I know. I listened." It wasn't possible but he could swear that she was able to look right through him. "That's not what I wanted to know."  
  
Tony crossed his arms over his chest in a silent act of defence. "You're too nosy, Potts. I simply asked him if he would consider joining the team. You know-" He attempted to mirror Stephen's weird hand movements. "He's got magic and all."

She didn't look like she believed him but Tony couldn't care less. She could think what she wanted, he didn't-

"I'm happy for you." That stopped his train of thought. "I really am." The smile she gave him was genuine, he could tell. It made his stomach clench.  
  
"Thank you.", he managed to croak out. "But it's not what- I mean, I don't know. Maybe-" His eyes dropped to the floor as his rambling stopped. Pepper's hand on his arm caused him to lift his head again.

"If anyone can make this work, Tony, it's you." He couldn't remember anyone else in his life who had his back like Pepper Potts. No matter how stupid he was acting, how close he came to killing himself. He could rely on her to pull him back up even if she did so while complaining. 

 Grateful didn't even come close to describe his emotions for her during times like this. 

"Thanks, Pep."

"It's alright, Stark."

_Stark?_ What?

"Stark?"

 

* * *

 

  
Tony blinked a couple of times. Pepper disappeared in front of his eyes, replaced with Stephen's worried face. "Stark, did you get lost in your own head?" His eyes looked around the little room. He was back in Stephen's room... locked inside with him thanks to his annoying dog-cloak. He quickly waved him off.  
  
"It's nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"...nothing."

"You're the worst."

"Punish me then."

Good god, he didn't just say that. He did not.  There was no way he was that stupid.

"I- what did you just say?"

Apparently, yes, yes he had...and yes, he was.

If Tony played his cards very well, he could get out of here. He just needed to make up a sincere-sounding lie. Good thing that he was great with words. "I said punish me, then." Too bad he was shit with words when they were directed towards Stephen.  
  
The sorcerer stared at him, open-mouthed. "Are you drunk?", he asked in disbelief but Tony shook his head. Well, maybe he was drunk on Stephen's voice but that didn't count, not really.

"Then what the hell are you on about, Stark?" Now, he sounded accusing, angry even.  
  
Tony made a face and threw his hands in the air. "You said we were supposed to talk this out."   
  
"Yes, like adults, not like two horny teenagers not in charge of their hormones.", came the cold reply and it almost caused Tony to flinch. It didn't really help to prove his point about childlike behaviour wrong but Stephen's voice just did things to him.   
  
The sorcerer had seemed to see his reaction and when he groaned, Tony was sure he had finally messed it up for good, that Stephen was done with him and would portal him out of the room now.   
  
"I'm sorry, Anthony." Well, that was unexpected. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just..." He growled in frustration. "I'm just not good at stuff like this." He pointed one shaky finger at Tony and then back at himself.  
  
The genius tried his best but he couldn't help himself and a little, almost hysteric sounding laugh slipped out of his mouth. Stephen looked offended.

"Oh, so you think this is funny?" His voice was so rough then and it made Tony's knees weak. Instead of collapsing, he just laughed again. "Stop it!"

"I'm sorry." He was still wheezing, trying to get a grip on himself. "It's just funny."

"What is so funny?"

"Oh, maybe just the fact that I like you and have been avoiding you for  _months_ now." He paused again to laugh. "...and you think you're shit at this." He was having a breakdown in the middle of the night... and in the middle of Stephen's room.

To his surprise, the other man started to chuckle as well. "Well, aren't we quite the mess." Tony could do nothing but agree. Then, Stephen, still sitting on the bed, stretched out his hand, waiting for Tony to take it.  
  
For a moment, he hesitated but then he took a few steps across the room. The second their hands connected, Stephen used him to pull himself up. He used more force than he probably had wanted and Tony stumbled just the slightest bit forward.

Still, it was enough to cause them to end up just inches apart.

"Sorry." Oh, he really didn't have to say that. "My mistake."

"Don't apologize.", Tony managed out at last. It caused the sorcerer to smile and he returned it in an instant. "You already know I like being close to you." He was still nervous. Usually, he was good at flirting but most of the time the flirting took place between him and some stranger he didn't even bother with learning their name.

This was different. He cared about Stephen.

The deep chuckled which echoed in the room was nothing short of beautiful. "Oh, I remember, Anthony. I vaguely remember." Tony grinned while their eyes met.   
  
"I vaguely remember you liking the way I smelled." Vaguely, sure, like he didn't think about that every day.   
  
"I do wonder if you still smell so delicious..." Yes, yes, yes. _Please._ Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was better than any alcohol-ridden dream he had ever had.   
  
"Feel free to find out." He tried not to sound too excited, tried to sound casual but he knew that Stephen knew. Hell, he was practically shaking but the other man didn't make fun of him. No, Stephen just grinned, his eyes sparkling under the dimmed room light.   
  
Then, he lets his head drop to Tony's neck, nose tracing the soft skin there. He gasped, hands flying to Stephen's back and slightly digging into his soft sleeping clothes. The tall man recognized his reaction as approval and continued happily.  
  
"Mhm..", he softly mused. "Even better than I remembered." Tony chuckled and softly nudged his head with his own.

"Don't be daft. I must smell awful, like sweat and all."   
  
Stephen shushed him quickly. "You're the daft one. Don't destroy my attempt at flattery." Still, he lifted his head a little and Tony was about to say sorry, to tell him to continue when Stephen's deep voice sounded next to his ear. "I wonder how you taste though."

This must have been a dream, surely but then he felt soft and warm lips connect with his neck and the jolt it sent through his body would have definitely woken him up if it had been a dream.  
  
"Hope.." He stopped for a second, trying to regain his composure. "I hope I-"

"Now, I wonder what one has to do to get you to shut up." He could feel every single syllable hitting his skin and even though the breath was warm, it made him shiver.   
  
"I have some ideas that might work if you want to know." He grinned. "And try."

"Thanks but the question was rhetorical. I have some of mine own."

He almost whined when Stephen's lips left his neck but quickly shut up when he saw where the sorcerer's gaze focused on.   
  
He was staring at his lips.  
  
"Getting cold feet?", he softly teased, after the man failed to do anything for a few seconds, making him laugh softly. His chest swelled, proud to have made him laugh like that.

His reply was nothing but a whisper. "Not at the moment, no." And then, slowly, he leaned down, giving Tony enough time to pull away if that wasn't what he wanted. The genius didn't even consider doing so for a moment.

Their lips met in a kiss much softer than Tony would have anticipated but just as breathtaking. He let out a soft sigh and tilted his head to the side to get a better angle. The result was a weak groan from Stephen.

His heart jumped. No matter what happened, he had to hear that sound again. No matter what. Right now, he concentrated on cherishing every second of this moment though. Stephen seemed to be doing the same and their mouths moved together for what could have been hours. 

When he had to break the kiss to fill his lungs with air, his eyes found Stephen's again and for some reason, he didn't know but would curse if he did, the image of the tall man struggling in his sleep, crying silently came back to his mind.

He stiffened a bit. "Stephen, about these nightmares..."  
  
He immediately got shut down. "No, Anthony." but then "Not tonight." That was alright for him, it wasn't a complete rejection. In time, he was sure that they'd get there. He watched Stephen and the way he was slightly leaning back, clearly expecting Tony to keep on pressuring him with this.   
  
But Tony had no desire to do so, no desire to make Stephen angry at him.  

"It always helped me to sleep with someone by my side during times like his.", he softly suggested. It may have come across as a weak excuse to stay with Stephen but he was very serious. It really helped.  
  
The tall man was motionless for a second before he leaned forward again, face lighting up again. "Seems like a good idea to me."

None of them noticed the Cloak unwrapping himself from the door handle and floating down the hallway.

In the morning, Steve woke up to find Tony's room open and abandoned... and two men with smug looks on their faces, deep asleep and cuddling on the sorcerer's bed. He couldn't say that he was surprised.   
  
For the record, none of the other Avengers could say that they were either.   



End file.
